


位置 Position

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 设定上花道是流川迷弟。流川年上。非原著向 篮球背景





	1. 正文 上

东北地区大学篮球联赛上，十五岁的樱木花道遇到了二十岁的流川枫。

前者是篮球名门中学的新星，后者是篮球强豪大学的绝对王者。攻方11号最后一记灌篮又凶又狠，馆内爆发出的呐喊欢呼像海啸一样席卷了樱木花道。眼前的男人就是樱木心中强者的化身。樱木花道不顾保安阻拦冲进比赛区抓住了流川枫的球衣衣角。

少年激动难耐，声音有些颤抖——我、我以后要跟你一起打篮球！

赛后的流川枫显得很放松，场下的他不再散发逼人杀气。他打量起眼前的红发少年，对着那具肌肉健美的身体点了点头。王者给少年递上了一件崭新的11号球衣。

樱木花道看着流川枫渐行渐远的背影，心跳声盖住了观众的掌声。

樱木花道开始搜集与流川枫有关的资料。比赛录像带、周边画报、毕业院校……

少年立志和偶像上同样的高中同样的大学，因为只有这样他们才有可能站在同一块球场上。他打听来流川枫国中时期的训练菜单，每天都会去小公园练球。在弥漫着铭酒酒香的隆冬，总能看到挨家挨户发送早报的少年。他这样做是为了能有更多的机会亲眼看到流川枫比赛。如果是转播，樱木花道肯定会把录像机看到滚烫。青春期的樱木花道看不见身边的秋田美人，他睁开眼时只能想到一个人。(*无聊注解：秋田县是日本三大美女县之一 (#^.^#))

领完新一批早报的红发少年对着手掌哈气，他眼尖地在报纸的小角落里看到了流川枫要出发去美国的新闻。街道里爆发出一声流川枫万岁！

樱木花道如愿以偿进入了偶像的大学，还是特别录取的。只可惜他入学的日子也是流川枫离开的日子。看着体育馆内流川枫带来的数不清的奖杯奖旗，樱木花道更兴奋了。流川枫去美国了，他也会去美国的。

总有一天、总有一天。

他对着更衣室里写着流川枫名字的篮球说——我一定会跟你搭档的！

这一年，樱木花道十八岁，流川枫二十三岁。

红发逸才的首秀表现杀光了体育记者的胶片。谁都没有想到在继流川枫之后奥陆之地又诞生了另一位天才球员。甚至有解说认为樱木选手将超越流川选手缔造新的大学体联奇迹。无可挑剔的身体条件，超乎常人的球商，先发制人的篮下统治力，这些带来了连霸。樱木花道叛逆搞怪的镜头表现，让这支素来以严苛著称的铁血军团变得平易近人起来。

流川枫忘记了日本的荣誉在大洋彼岸从零开始。他在渡美第二年签约了职业球队开始了在美国职业篮球的生涯。迈阿密，底特律，波士顿，小前锋，控球后卫，得分后卫。流川枫感觉坐上了最新型号的新干线，可就是找不到属于自己的指定席。

渡美第六年，褐发碧眼的伊比利亚人取代了他在球队的位置。球队经理的评价是无论肤色种族还是国籍，联盟感谢每一位少数派球员的热血付出。离开的决定是双方和平商讨的结果并衷心期待MR RUKAWA未来在场上的精彩表现。

另一边的樱木花道在职业球队选秀里拔得头筹不日将前往东京集训。经纪人告诉樱木花道，那个传说中的流川枫也要加入东京了。樱木有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，坚持了十年的梦想眼看就要成为现实了。

樱木花道二十四岁生日这天，见到了二十九岁的流川枫。

樱木花道高兴的是流川枫还记得他，还看过他一两场比赛。可他没想到的是，流川枫这次回来是当助教的。他心目中的强者，他梦想的拍档说他不打了，要退居二线。

——你为什么不打了？你还年轻，还不到三十岁！！

流川枫没有告诉原因。樱木花道握紧拳头，呼吸急促。眼前的这个男人相貌没怎么变，却生生撕碎了他的梦。他感觉被流川枫剐了一刀。

东京队为了打造内线最强组合特地高价从地方队买进了一名小前锋。集训期间樱木花道与新小前锋打配合，他不免回想起那个最强的11号，曾经沧海难为水。小前锋要11号球衣，樱木花道知道以后冲到老板办公室说不准，社长不想让当家明星不高兴所以答应了他的无理要求。小前锋嘴上没说什么但心生龃龉。

关东地区预选赛东京队仅以2分险胜群马队。整个教练组被经营层扣掉了半年奖金，勒令下一场比赛务必大比分胜出。第五轮比赛竟然比平，老板大发雷霆。

流川枫几场比赛后看出了端倪，当场播放录像并指出了其他教练不敢说的问题。

——10号樱木花道不执行战术，他不传球。

——为了确保战术执行，如果必要，我建议卖掉10号。

社长听到这句话脸上自然挂不住，但盈利高于一切。2分的领先对于这支最高配置球队来说简直就是耻辱。社长让流川枫去疏通疏通，会根据樱木花道的表现再做决定。

樱木花道不传球的举动就连场外解说都看得清清楚楚，可他还是凭借过人的弹跳力以暴扣结束了比赛。观众吹起口哨，恭喜东京队闯进半决赛。

樱木花道一脸得意地坐在更衣室，他眼看着流川枫进来，紧张地等待他的评价。

流川枫拿着战术板对10号说。

——你打得很不好。

樱木花道用一种近乎仇视的目光看着流川枫。

——你凭什么说我打得不好？

流川枫打开录像机，指出樱木花道的问题。精确到每分每秒。

——这个地方你为什么要抢断，非常蠢的行为。

——根据赛前布置，你要在内线巩固防守，为什么站到线外，还挤掉了小前锋？

——你这叫传球吗？毫无章法。

——白痴一样的打法。

——再这样下去，球队打算把你签走。

——没有人不可替代。

樱木从小到大都是被捧在天上的，只有这个人每次都把他从天上硬生生地推下去。

——对，不可替代。所以，你就被一个西班牙人换掉了。

流川枫对这句恶意的反击不为所动。

——没错，我们也可以找西班牙人代替你。

这晚以后，流川枫和樱木花道之间变得非常紧张。

东京队内线的隐患终于在半决赛时爆发，东京队输给了青森队。

这场始料未及的失利让管理层下定决心卖掉樱木花道。流川枫从球队要赢的角度考虑卖掉樱木，但是他十分欣赏樱木花道的能力，为了能让他有好发展私下准备了很多地方球队资料交给了经纪人。一想到整天在自己身边转悠的少年要离开球队，流川枫有些不舍。球队还没有筛选完，樱木花道已经决定好了下一站。

——我去鹿儿岛。

——还有更好的选择，不需要着急。待遇方面要保证最好……

——你赞不赞成，我都无所谓。

流川枫三十岁生日的时候当上了东京队主教练。

而二十五岁的樱木花道去了九州的最南端。

他们之间几乎隔着整个日本。

鹿儿岛的教练很佛，不喜欢用条条框框限制球员。小地方和大都市不一样，他们没有见过能力如此出色的个人球员，没人吝啬夸奖。樱木再次感受到难得的快乐。可是教练还是发现了——樱木不传球，还迷之喜欢抢位。教练不明白樱木花道这么做的理由。鹿儿岛签下樱木占了大便宜，大球星本人似乎一点不在乎几百万的薪资差。不为钱，不为名，就是要挤掉小前锋，真的太奇怪了。

流川枫带领下的东京队在新一年度的区域预赛上大放光彩，媒体称之为奥陆悍将下的铁血之师。流川枫很关注樱木花道，收看了他每一场比赛。某天流川枫打开电视机发现樱木花道坐在了冷板凳上。他打电话给樱木，对方没有接。流川正准备睡觉电视里播放了一条鹿儿岛活火山喷发在即周边群众撤离的突发新闻，他再次打电话给樱木，还是没有人接。

是夜，流川枫搭乘飞机赶往鹿儿岛。

根据经纪人给的地址，流川枫找到了樱木花道的住所。他敲了半天门没有人应。正打算下楼打电话，樱木花道在队友的搀扶下回到家。流川枫坐等樱木花道酒醒。

樱木醒来后有点不敢相信自己看到的，得知流川枫来意后隐约有一丝丝甜意。

流川枫黑着脸。

——通宵喝酒，就是因为这样才坐了冷板凳？

樱木花道压根没跟别人出去瞎混，坐冷板凳是他服从教练的安排。可流川枫永远都在指责他，他脑子一热脱口而出。

——我不是你球员，轮不到你教训我。

两人不欢而散。

流川枫想起此行的疑问没有获得解答，随即前往樱木球队。

日本篮球界没人不认识流川枫，鹿儿岛队教练纳闷他的来意。流川枫语气不善询问让樱木花道替补的理由，教练娓娓道来。他某天不经意听到球员间的谈话——天才花道总说XXX打得不如流川枫，那个流川枫真的那么厉害哦，比天才花道还要厉害？

樱木花道心中一直有个遗憾，就是没能在职业的球场上和流川枫搭档。小前锋，11号，大前锋，10号，他在球场上扮演两个人的角色。

流川枫不打球了，最受打击的不是他自己，而是樱木花道。

教练说九州的比赛日程不紧张，报销两个比赛也无所谓。关键是要让樱木找到他在球场上的位置，所以才跟他商量做场外第三者。

末了，教练笑着对流川枫说——

他好像一个没拿到糖的孩子。你放心吧，他跟我们相处得很融洽。

其实他不在乎自己得多少分的，只不过在一味弥补遗憾罢了。

过了一周流川枫再次来到鹿儿岛，他出现在樱木球队还穿上了记忆中的11号球服。

流川枫让樱木花道跟他一起打配合，还提议要一对一。过了巅峰时期的流川枫没有敌过正直巅峰的樱木花道，但流川枫如释重负。

流川枫的举动让他又惊喜又伤感。

——你要是不当教练肯定能赢我。

——我不会赢你的。

——难道你就没有不甘心吗？

——美国的事，我没有遗憾。

樱木沉思了一会儿。

——你今天不会是来跟我打球的吧？我就比了昨天一场，你该不会又要训我。

流川枫快速组织了一下语言。

——因为想见你。

听后，樱木花道撇开了脸。

流川枫看到从淋浴房出来的樱木花道尾椎部有块地方发红，以为是伤病。他快步走近拉下了樱木的裤边。

樱木花道条件反射似的用力按住流川枫的手，可惜为时已晚。

那是一枚小小的赤色纹身，枫叶图样。

——什么时候纹的？

——不知道！

樱木用力解开流川枫的禁锢，头也不回地走出了更衣室。

美国的经历让流川枫明白了——球场上没有人不能被取代。

跟花道一对一后不久，流川枫才明白——心里的位置不能被取代。

樱木花道带领鹿儿岛获得了九州地区决赛冠军。

流川枫在贵宾席拍手祝贺说你打得很棒。

两人推掉宴席直奔家中，思念和渴望化作火热又激烈的温存。

烟花声中，他们又成长了一岁。

樱木花道明天出发去美国参加试训。

他已经睡了。

流川枫打算再帮他确认一遍行李。

他注意到行李箱内侧有个鼓起，打开帮恋人塞好。

里面是一个便携相册本，塑料分离页有些发黄。

他忍不住翻了起来。

一页一页，全部是年少青葱的自己，有些采访他都不记得了。

中间夹了一张照片。

红发少年光着身体对着镜子。他端着拍立得别扭转身拍下了自己。

焦点是他的红枫纹身。

照片后铅笔写下了时间：1996年4月 1日 祝我16岁生日快乐！

流川枫把东西放回原位，心情无法平静。

明天花道就要出发了。

这两年来流川枫坐遍了成田到鹿儿岛机场的每条航线。

每天四班定期便，直飞，单程1小时50分钟。

东京到费城没有直飞。芝加哥转机，单程超20小时。

流川枫翻开比赛日历，拨通了球队经理的电话。


	2. 正文 下

流川枫看到从淋浴房出来的樱木花道尾椎部有点发红。他原以为那是处伤病，便快步走近拉下了樱木的裤边。樱木花道条件反射似地挡住流川枫的手，可惜为时已晚。

流川枫看到了他的枫叶纹身，那双眼睛不留情面地看穿了他埋藏许久的秘密。

樱木用力甩开流川的手，头也不回地走出了更衣室。

他怎么也没想到纹身会被流川枫看见。对方手指碰到皮肤的那一刻，他所有的心理防线都决堤了。如果有时光机，他肯定会穿好衣服再走出浴室。如果事情能换个方向发展，他或许会很乐意把恋慕的心情告诉流川枫。如果他能对他表现出哪怕是一丝一毫的喜欢，他都会飞蛾扑火般地再去贴近他。

当初选择来鹿儿岛有一部分原因是因为想远离流川枫。要淡化单方面的恋爱感情，最好的办法就是主动拉开距离。

小花，你就这么喜欢那个流川枫吗？你都不了解他诶。

这是晴子最常问他的问题。

从小到大，别人总会默认他和晴子是一对。可只有当事人才知道，她喜欢的是那个留着小平头天天打架闹事的不良少年，而他仅凭几场篮球比赛就喜欢上了一个遥不可及的男人。他也想不明白这种不可救药的感情是从什么时候开始萌芽的。只记得那个身影出现在思春期的缥缈梦境里，醒来的时候裤子上湿漉漉的。

惊慌，害怕，羞愧。可就是控制不住地想着他。

好在他有一个无话不谈的好朋友，要不然他都不能为内心阴暗丑陋的情绪找到发泄的出口。

“晴子，你觉得……我奇怪吗？我喜欢男人。”

“我还喜欢黑社会少年呢，咱俩扯平啦。不过小花，你为什么这么喜欢他呢？”

“跟你喜欢那个水户洋平一个道理吧？”

“不一样不一样。我跟小洋天天见面啊，而且我们俩有互动，嘻嘻。”

“流川枫打球很棒，全日本第一！”

“是这样啊，这就是你迷恋他的理由？篮球打得好？”

“不是一般的好！下次我给你看他的录像，真的，找不到第二个人像他一样打球了！”

“好啦，我知道啦。不过你不是说他已经决定去美国，那你怎么办？”

“不知道，先考上同一所大学再说。只要我努力，总有一天会与他相遇的。”

“考大学还早呢！先考虑现在吧，说，小天才的十六岁生日礼物想要什么？”

“水户洋平家是不是开纹身店的？”

“对啊，小洋现在做学徒呢。等等，你……难不成想……”

“嗯，他是我初恋。不管以后怎么样，我想纪念一下。不过话说，做纹身疼不疼啊？”

流川枫说是因为想见他才来九州的。他好像还和教练聊了很久。想见他是什么意思？樱木花道不敢妄下定论。他只明白一件事，那就是他压根不了解他。那人的心情，举动，想法，所有的美好只不过是他单凭臆想捏造出来的。而真实的流川枫只会用球技好不好、是否100%执行了战术、是否按时完成了训练内容来衡量一个人的价值。沙丘上的傍晚好像从来没发生过，就像被风吹拂起的细沙，落到海里，无影无踪。

樱木花道快速穿过走廊，直到走出大楼才敢回头，可身后一个人影也没有。黑暗中树叶的沙沙声衬得周围更加寂静。他终于认识到自己的迷恋已经到了可笑的程度。

樱木到家的时候看到了晴子的包裹。正想打开，她的电话就来了。

“小花！刚到家？”

“是晴子啊！你寄东西给我？抱歉，我还没来得及看，刚……”

“小花！我有很重要的事情要告诉你！”

“什么？”樱木花道瞬间挺直了身体，聚精会神听起来。

“嗯……小洋向我求婚了！！！”女孩子喜悦到极点的嗓音顺着电话线传到他耳朵里，像阳光般扫除了他内心的阴霾。

“真的吗！晴子，恭喜！我……很开心，替你开心。水户是个好男人。”樱木花道声音略带颤抖，这个结果他已经料想到无数回，亲耳听到时他眼眶一热。

“我们这周打算入籍，仪式先不办了。我特别想来鹿儿岛，我和小洋都很想你。你好不好呀？跟新球队磨合得顺利吗，没有人再孤立你了吧？小花。”

“我……我很好，这里很好。为什么不办仪式？你一直很想办婚礼的。”

“我打算自己当店长，把美发沙龙开在纹身店附近。先把租金先攒下来，这是我们奋斗的第一个目标！”

樱木花道听着晴子对未来的憧憬，心里一阵酸涩。“哈哈，到时候我要做你的第一个客人！对了，你们打算什么时候来？到时候住我家吧，反正我也是一个人。”

电话那头的晴子让洋平把电视机声音关小，收起了脸上的笑容。

“我们下周五的飞机。小花，发生什么事了吗？”

“那天我有比赛，到时候我让楠哥去接你们。”樱木捏紧电话，仿佛下定了什么决心。“我有事要麻烦水户，我要把纹身洗掉。”

樱木花道挂了电话打开了从秋田远道而来的包裹。里面是他最喜欢的大米，自家酿的清酒，还有些零碎的和果子。可能除了晴子，世界上也找不到第二个如此熟知他喜好的人了。樱木花道从箱子里拿起一小瓶清酒，打开瓶盖，熟悉的味道充满了整个房间。在九州这儿有种烧酒是芋头酿的，入口绵滑甘润。相比之下，他还是更爱家乡的酒，层层深入的侵蚀感，强烈到能把灵魂灌醉。

“喂喂喂，醒醒，我还在做生意诶。”三井寿停下手上的动作，狠狠敲打了几下吧台。黑色的脑袋迷迷糊糊地抬起，停滞了几秒，不经意间的挪动把手边还没喝完的乌龙茶撞翻了。

“诶，我说流川，你吃着吃着睡着了是什么意思？我店好歹米其林一颗星诶！”三井嫌弃地甩了一块毛巾给他，示意让擦干净。

“抱歉。”流川枫抓了抓头发，接过毛巾擦起桌子。

“怎么，能赢的都赢了，你还有哪里不顺心？”三井给流川重新倒了一杯冰水，道出了疑问。

流川枫接过结着冰雾的杯子，眼睛定定地看着杯沿。他的目光转向大学前辈，轻轻地说了声“很累。”

“累？呵，这种时候应该找人来一发，我记得你以前经常这么干。”三井寿眼里露出嘲讽的笑，继续擦起玻璃杯，“但凡你有半点人性，都不会像现在这样孤家寡人，还对着我说‘累’，呵呵。”

即便被调侃，流川枫的脸上也没有半点愠色。冰水流进喉咙，白皙的喉结随之耸动。“不过是法CK.”

“哈，难不成现在不一样？你不是一向如此嘛。我发现你回来以后说话更难听了。亏得球员能听你的。换成是我，被整天骂成蠢货早就把你按在地上打了。” 

三井没有说尽兴，索性不擦杯子了。他告诉店员要去外面透透气，于是喊着流川披上大衣走进了花园。打火机的火苗点燃了一根细长的烟，白色的烟雾从男人嘴里徐徐吐出，三井寿满足地再吸了一口。

流川枫没有接下他的话茬，他自己知道他的坏态度其实只针对一个人。

“红头发樱木，十号。现在不在你队上的那个。我还挺失望的。像他一样单纯的孩子现在很少见了，职业队里乱七八糟破事儿那么多。”三井深深叹了一口气，把烟灰抖进了随身携带的烟灰盒。

说来说去还是说到了他。流川枫看着夜空，没有星星也没有月亮。他靠在庭院的柱子上，双手环肩。

三井完全不在意另一方的冷淡：“我记得有天你带他来店里的，吃饭的时候你们心情很好。后来就没有发生点什么？”

“没有。”黑色的眼里的莫名情绪一闪而过，他把头侧到了一边。

“他现在在哪儿？还在东京吗？哪天带过来吃饭啊。我跟他挺有眼缘的，他多大来着？”

“二十五。”

不知是被烟呛了还是被答案呛了，三井寿咳嗽了好几声：“瞧瞧咱俩，我三十三了，你也三十了。”他笑着看红色的烟头烧到尽头，就像他们的青春。

“流川，不瞒你说，我总觉得在哪儿见过他，我说樱木。”

“大学联赛总决赛，那个抓住我的国中生。”

三井瞪大了眼睛爆出一口粗话，这下轮到他语塞了。跟流川枫做队友有两件事他这辈子都忘不了，第一件是他们捧起了冠军杯，第二件就是曾经有个红头发小男生拽着流川枫说我要和你一起打球。

“流川，他是不是喜欢你呀？”三井意味深长地勾起嘴角。这样他就能串联起脑海里的几幕，能够理解樱木花道为什么总是看着流川枫。清澈透亮的目光里不带一丝杂念的，纯粹到极致的眷恋。而更值得玩味的，是后辈此刻的表情。于是，三井打算再推进一步。

“流川，你怎么会带他来我店里，说来听听？” 

刚进东京队当助教的流川枫每天头顶乌云。没有人想主动靠近他，除了樱木花道。就算甩臭脸给他，那人还是屡战屡败，屡败屡战。流川枫好不容易处理好的情绪总会被樱木的行为举动撩起波澜，他原以为骂他几句就能让他走得远远的。但樱木花道从来没有放弃与流川枫沟通。

球队上半年集训结束，队伍上下去鸟取度假。流川枫跟大家到了酒店后选择单独行动。这本就是个人烟稀少的地方，非常适合放空身心。傍晚时分，他独自走到沿海的沙丘，躺做在柔软的沙地上，闭上了眼睛。他去过迈阿密的海滩，那里的情感太过充沛，他总觉得格格不入。可身下的这片沙丘跟他的心一样，是一块不毛之地。也不知道躺了多久，直到雨滴打在脸上流川枫才睁开眼。沙丘的落日不值得留恋，他站起身拍了拍裤腿上的沙子。雨势越来越大，他却一点儿也不着急。

“助教！流川助教！我找了你好久！”一听声音就知道是谁。樱木花道撑着伞跑到他面前，“主教练说看到你往这走，我来给你送伞的！”

流川枫的停下脚步，盯着他手里唯一的一把伞问道，“给我的伞呢？”

樱木花道一拍脑门，“明明还拿了一把的，出门的时候忘了……”

流川枫用眼角扫了眼抱歉的樱木，似乎没必要为这种事数落他，“一起撑吧。”

风吹得雨有些乱，樱木一会儿把伞往左送，一会儿把伞往右送，结果两个人都淋湿了。

“把伞给我。”流川枫夺过伞，调整好角度将雨点挡在伞外。他把大部分遮雨面积留给了樱木花道。

“谢谢助教。”

“不用谢，你是球员。不能着凉。”

“流川助教，你刚看到日落了吗？沙丘的日落。”

“没有，有什么好看的。”

“在有海的地方看落日，心情会变好。我老家在秋田，也靠海。流川助教是宫城县出身吧？”

“你怎么知道。”

“我听说的。”樱木嘿嘿笑了声，继续说道，“也是，你之前在迈阿密，海滩都看厌了吧。我也想去美国。我想认识更多真心喜欢篮球的人，想跟他们一起打球。”

“那你估计要失望。”

“嗯？”

流川枫站停，方才的话有些欠妥，但他又懒得收回。他瞄了眼樱木花道，对方好像并没有介意他带刺的发言。

“我或多或少明白的。进了职业队，事情会变复杂。但总有些事是不会变的。比如，你不打球了，但你对篮球的爱并没有少。”樱木转过身笑着对流川说，“我发现助教你每次训练完都会擦篮球，我也有这个习惯！”

随后几天樱木花道总会出现在流川枫身边。他看能出流川枫不想说话，只是偶尔小心翼翼地跟助教谈论打球的事。休假结束的前一天，他带流川枫去了一家不起眼的烧烤店，特色是仙台炭烤牛舌。

流川枫发现樱木花道喜欢把肉卷着米饭一起吃。“为什么不先吃牛舌再吃麦饭？”

“这是秘诀啊！这样不会太油，而且越嚼越香。”樱木放下筷子，笑眯眯看着流川枫用他推荐的方式尝了一口。“助教，你觉得味道怎么样？”

“肉太老了。”

“哦……抱歉。”

“我知道一家店，可以带你去。”

三井寿听完流川枫寡淡的叙事，一开一合玩弄起打火器，正方形的金属体咔哒咔哒地响着。“咳，一般有常识的大人会说‘多谢款待，很好吃’。”

意料到学弟的白眼，三井换了个话题，：“你后来为什么对他那个态度？”

流川枫思忖半晌，“只是说的话重了点。”

“哈哈哈，什么重了点，我看你容不下弱者，缺乏同理心。你知道练球有多苦，连半句表扬都不给。还记得大学联赛前的合宿吗，有几个后辈跑到一半腿抽筋了，你说了什么？”三井模仿起流川的样子，把脸上的表情抹平，清了清嗓子，“‘球队不需要拖后腿的家伙，坚持不了的就快点消失。’你知道这话会给别人多大的压力吗？你是队长，实力没得说，队员们不服不行。但是吧，绝大多数人是因为怕你才顺从你的。有谁向你讨教过球技吗？据我所知，一个人都没有哦。”

流川枫无法否认这点。与人的疏离感或许与生俱来，在美国的六年让他更觉得人情凉薄，他没想过要和谁发展稳定的关系，好在通常对方也明白这点。很多人都怕他，小时候的队友到大学的同辈，乃至现在的球队。无论他的态度如何，他都是被需要的。但在美国，不管他打得再好，他都不是不可或缺的那个。三十年过去了，他和篮球的关系没有变。在人生的球场上，自始至终都只有他一个人。他看到纹身时内心震动，直觉告诉他枫叶就代表他。长大成人的少年没有忘记他的存在。这种感觉，就好像球场上永远有一个人在等着传球给自己，安心，期待，妙不可言。

樱木花道很久没这么开心了。早上赢了比赛，下午见到了好朋友。他特地收拾出一间客房，还专门预定了高级寿司外卖。三个人就着酒，看起了比赛回放。

“花道，鹿儿岛真的好远，你真打算一直呆这？”洋平问。

“嗯，还没到一年呢，这里球队氛围比东京好多了。”樱木一边帮晴子夹菜，一边帮洋平续酒，忙得不亦乐乎。

“小花你为什么不吃呀？看，你最爱的军舰寿司！”晴子把盘子端到樱木面前。

“哦，是这样，我最近需要增肌，这些都不能吃。”樱木指了指面前的清酒和寿司，遗憾地摇了摇头。“你们打算去哪儿玩？新婚旅行。”

晴子与洋平相视一笑，两人异口同声地说：“去屋久岛看星星。”

嫉妒好朋友不是什么光彩的事，但樱木花道觉得心里长了棵青柠树，特别酸。在屋久岛上看星星是他俩儿时的梦想，晴子实现了。“向导呢？找好了吗，如果没有我可以帮忙。”

“已经找好了，周日出发。所以这几天在你这打扰啦。”

樱木点点头，站起来去拿杯子的时候注意到两人的无名指。没看错的话，那应该是纹身。

“哈哈，怎么样？我们的纹身戒指！”洋平得意地将手伸出，只见他的无名指上是一圈细密的花纹，上面浮着日文汉字的晴。本来笑嘻嘻的脸在看到晴子的眼刀后立刻收敛，洋平闭上了嘴。

“哈哈，很好看，很适合你们！对了，洋平，关于洗纹身的事，今天可以做吗？”

洋平说话前先看了眼晴子，他俩来之前已经商量过对策了。跟老婆确认过眼神，洋平放下筷子，一本正经地说：“花道，是这样的。你的纹身已经快十年了，一次洗不干净。通常需要洗六到七次才能全部清除，而且在此期间，饮食上注意不说，你还不能多流汗。晴子告诉我现在是你的赛季，恐怕不是一个好时机。”洋平看樱木没说话，继续道：“等到你下次休假，回趟秋田，我帮你做。行吗？”

樱木花道仔细想了想，虽然不能快刀斩乱麻，但至少他在行动：“行。现在有什么办法可以把他藏掉？”

“哈哈哈，你当初选这个位置不就是为了掩耳盗铃嘛！没事儿你还老盯着……”洋平被晴子狠狠踩了一脚，抱歉地冲樱木笑笑，“宽胶带，我给你贴一个？绝对牢，保证不掉！”

趁樱木去厨房收拾的时候，洋平实在不吐不快：“晴子，他要洗就干脆让他洗了吧？尽管这是我第一个作品，我也有点不舍，可我们要尊重当事人的意愿。”

“我明白，但是我不想让小花遗憾。洗了以后还能重新纹，但再也不是原来的那一个了。”

“哈？你怎么知道会是遗憾，也可能是崭新的世界呀。”

“没为什么，女人的第六感。”

洋平托着头看着赤木晴子。她有些时候刚得莫名其妙，他爱得不能自拔。“话说回来，花道来了鹿儿岛以后精神了很多呢！”

“小洋你也觉得？”

“差别很明显。之前的事，看来打击挺大的。”

“你别看小花这样，有些时候很脆弱的。你想，突然某天，私底下谁都不传球给你，你会怎么办。不过，幸好没有坐上冷板凳。离开东京是好事！”

水户洋平不懂篮球，但他知道要摧毁一个球员最快的方式就是不让他打比赛。“花道为什么会被孤立，树大招风？”

“起因是一件球衣啦。不过我没想到流川枫不仅没拉小花一把，还把他踢了出来！这个人真的超级惹人厌，要不是小花喜欢他……”

“额……你刚刚还说他离开东京是好事，助教应该做了件好事吧？”

“……那只是碰巧罢了！”

东京队正在为即将到来的关东区预选赛进行地狱训练。流川主教练早早地来到训练馆布置下本日的训练任务。经过更衣室的时候，一个名字勾起了他的注意。

“氏家，你有没有看樱木花道的比赛？昨天的转播。那小子表现出乎意料得好啊！”

“呵，他打得再好又怎么样。犄角旮旯的垃圾队。你说呢，村雨？”

“也对，就算他冲出了九州，还得先和中部冠军较量，估计半路就夭折了！”

“现在训练馆里再也看不到那烦人的红头发了，想想我就痛快！”

“你说，他当时为什么偏不让你拿11号球衣，氏家议员的公子也敢惹，啧啧。”

“社长太拿他当回事了，嚣张惯的。你看看现在，他连他的10号球衣都保不住。”

“流川教练做得很对。不听话就得滚得远远的。要不是他，青森那战我们明明可以赢。”

“流川教练，再加上村雨和氏家的顶尖内线，我们加把劲肯定能赢！”

“我真的很佩服流川教练，该出手时绝不手软，我原以为樱木那臭小子至少还会碍眼一年半载的，传说中的王者就是不一样。”

“教，教练您好！”

闲聊的三人一看推门进来的流川枫齐刷刷地站起身，打招呼声音洪亮。流川枫扫视了一圈众人，声音里带着不可抗拒的威严：“现在几点了。”

三人看了一眼挂钟，八点十五分，超过训练时间三分钟。闲情自若的表情立马紧张起来，“真的非常抱歉！”

流川枫走到氏家面前，目光中没有温度。“再有下一次，要滚的就是你。”

三人以为教练口中的“下一次”是指没能按时训练，低头认错后急忙跑出了更衣室。只有流川枫心里清楚楚，这个“下一次”和樱木花道有关。他还是助教的那段时间就隐约察觉出更衣室内的不和。但他的主要精力都放在跟踪战术和陪同训练上了，球员之间有龃龉再正常不过，但他都无视了。他看到的樱木花道经常缺席训练，比赛场上该传球的时候不传球，篮板球和罚球水平忽高忽低。要是他多给些关注，就会看到樱木时长晚上一个人在球馆练习，咬着圆珠笔独自钻研战术，跟着录像带学习新技巧。几个月前刻着“天才”字样的十号更衣柜，用油笔遮住了痕迹，名字也换成了别人。

流川枫没有后悔当初的决定，在鹿儿岛的出色表现就是最佳证明。如果把他留在东京，接下来等待他的就是休赛和无休止的冷板凳。他不能让这种事发生在樱木花道身上。但心里某处一直在说，是你伤害了他。

昨天看完比赛他很想对他说这场比赛很精彩，但始终无人接听。流川枫犹豫了一会儿，还是掏出了手机。“樱木，我是流川。”

“我不是樱木，樱木在洗澡。还有事吗，没事的话我先挂了。”洋平正目不转睛盯着阪神的比赛，心想这电话来的真不是时候。

“你是谁。”

水户洋平被对方的语气勾起了兴趣，本垒打结束后他做了一个万岁的手势。那头的人没有挂断的意思。

“你是流川枫？”水户洋平斗胆猜测，没有声音就是默认了。“请问，您找花道有什么事吗？我可以代为转达。”

“你，是谁。”

水户洋平眼珠子滴溜溜一转，戏谑地说了句：“我是小花男朋友。”这话没错，他的老婆是花道闺蜜，他就是他的男性朋友。

“洋平，你在跟谁打电话？”樱木花道一边擦头一边走进客厅，“最近推销的电话很多，直接挂掉就好了。”

“先生，您听见了吗？我挂了。拜拜。”洋平挂上电话继续观赏比赛，等晴子回来，他得跟她分享一下。

樱木花道送晴子和洋平坐上前往屋久岛的渡轮后开车回家。过会儿他还要去训练馆练习。看别人幸福自己心情也能变好。晴子说将来有了小北鼻要认他做干爹，他竟然比亲生爹妈还兴奋。熄火，停车。樱木三步跨作两步爬上了二楼。

流川枫站在过道里等了半天，听到了熟悉的声音后他突然一阵紧张。樱木看上去很开心，神采奕奕光芒四射，这些都是在东京看不到的。眼看樱木开门进屋，他都没有舍得打断他的喜悦。但流川知道，这份喜悦里没有他。

门牌上樱木二字的下方，户主依旧刻了“天才”二字。流川枫站在门口正准备敲门，樱木背着包急匆匆地出现在眼前。午后的阳光洒在他脸上，让流川想起了沙丘上的雨天。

“你怎么又来了。”樱木低沉着嗓子，摆出一副拒人于千里之外的样子。

“对不起。”如果要有一个新的开始，就必须为过去画上一个圆满的句号。

这句突如其来的抱歉让樱木皱着眉头挥出了铁拳。就快打到流川枫的时候，他又停下了动作。手臂微微颤抖地悬在半空。他想象过许多回击流川的场景。可真到让他反击的时候他就是无法下狠手。就在他准备收回手的时候，流川枫一把握住他的手腕把拳头贴到了自己的脸上，“打到了。”

樱木花道被流川枫的举动气得牙痒痒，要不是着急去训练馆，他现在真的会跟他打上一架。“我现在要去训练，你让不让？”

流川枫松花道的手腕，静静地看着他脸上愤怒又别扭的表情。樱木花道说的没错，总有些事是不会变的。他相信，眼前这个人的所有表情他永远都不会看厌。

黑色的眸子闪过一丝笑，“我要追你，你让不让？”


	3. First time

樱木花道没想到流川枫的吻会持续这么久。  
他感觉脸上发烫，大概是因为缺氧。  
他奉献初吻的那天咬到了流川枫的舌头，回想起来简直丢人丢到家了。那次流川枫亲完还故作好心地说了一句：以后别咬我。樱木不想重蹈覆辙所以主动张开嘴，接着流川枫勾起手指托起他的下巴两人继续亲热。樱木花道不知道流川枫的舌头为什么会这么软，先是把他的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，然后在他口腔里灵活地游来游去。流川枫的舌尖徐徐滑过他的硬腭，樱木觉得很痒，痒得他忍不住卷起舌头挠了挠。对方察觉了他的心思，暂时留在外面吮吻湿滑的嘴唇，等到他舌头伸平后便集中火力去围攻那个敏感的地方。  
樱木花道被亲得喘不过气来，内心有种紧张的期待。  
流川枫的呼吸落在他的皮肤上，衬衫上的气味飘进了他的鼻腔。它来自某种男士香水，淡淡的却很诱人。樱木花道一面尽情汲取流川枫的味道，一面搂着他的腰，双手在宽阔的背上摸来摸去。衬衫的布料手感一流，可是很碍事。眼下，要突破阻隔就必须先解开流川的皮带，然后提起衬衫一角让手钻进去，樱木还在犹豫是否将想法付诸行动，流川枫抢先一步掀开他衣服下摆，沿着脊椎骨打圈，再一路摸到他的屁股。  
哦天，他竟然把手伸进了他的内裤。  
从这时起樱木花道的大部分注意力都落在了流川枫的手上。他的左手手心很热，五指张开后又捏住，力道时轻时重。没等樱木适应抚摸的节奏，流川的右手又贴了上来。男朋友的两只手上下左右同时揉捏，还时不时地探进腿根，似乎好像很可能还摸到了他的软软的……  
樱木花道吞下一口不知是他还是流川的口水，全然没心思接吻了。  
“到沙发上？”流川的嗓音非常轻，但在樱木听来轰隆作响。  
“还是想去床上？”他又提供了一个选项追问，“花道？”  
樱木的心快蹦到嗓子眼了。流川枫还在不停地揉弄，他的脑子化成了浆糊，说出了一句最不解风情的话：“你不是要坐红眼航班回东京吗！”  
樱木感到臀部一凉，流川枫把手抽了出来。五分钟后男朋友提着行李箱给他送上一个晚安吻打车去了鹿儿岛机场。  
樱木懊丧地躺在地板上朝天花板大吼。他知道流川枫没有因此生气，但他气自己还是没能跟男朋友上三垒。  
郁闷。樱木想打给晴子，可他一拿起电话机就挂上了——问女孩子这种事实在不礼貌。他只知道晴子第一次是十八岁，具体如何实现的他从来没问过。球队里的人年龄都比他大，还有两个已经当上了爸爸。更衣室里总会谈到老婆或者女朋友的话题，樱木偶尔木讷的表情泄漏了秘密，队友们偶尔笑称他是童贞小处男。樱木从来没把男人间的调侃放在心上，可他偏偏不想让流川枫知道这个铁铮铮的事实。处男，在篮球的世界里就是菜鸟，流川枫不喜欢跟菜鸟搭档打球，于是樱木得出结论：流川枫同样不喜欢跟处男做爱。  
樱木陷入了困境——人生的初体验一定要给最爱的男朋友，但他又不愿意暴露自己是第一次。某天他练球结束冒出了一个点子。他来到书店，走进了粉红色的18禁角落。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你能再说一遍吗？”料理店爆发出狂笑，三井寿呛出一口酒，脸都涨红了。他抹掉眼角的眼泪，看好戏似地盯着学弟。  
流川枫后悔喝了一整杯陈年波本，更后悔迷迷糊糊地说出了自己的烦恼。他撇过头不去看三井，不想承认刚才的话出自他的嘴里。  
“小樱木是处男我信，我诧异的是你居然会紧张！你的神经怎么变纤细了？”  
“他还没准备好。”  
“嘿嘿，想不到你这么上心。不过，那红发小子看着一点不保守，我之前还以为……算了，没什么。要我分享点经验也可以。通常，大家都希望第一次能特别一点，要不你带他去旅游或者订个酒店？家里不容易有气氛。还有交往纪念日什么的。酝酿感情的时候要不尝试下香氛？音乐？除了篮球，他还喜欢什么呀？你得投其所好嘛。”三井寿侃侃而谈，向流川酒杯里倒酒的动作没有中断过。  
流川枫晃荡着琥珀色的酒杯谈到了自己的第一次。他想不起来对方的长相了，只记得是大学里的学弟，练长跑的。流川进去的时候他呜咽了几声，那音调让流川觉得有点吵，他不耐烦地让他闭嘴。后来学弟跟他表白说喜欢他，他拒绝了，两人就没发生过交集。流川枫不否认对他存在过好感，可是要把好感发展为恋情实在太耗费精力。后来他在美国有过两三个固定的伴侣，彼此间清楚对方的需求，解决完以后双方都满意。他曾经更喜欢这种不拖泥带水不带束缚的关系，可现在不一样了。  
他花了三个多月把花道追到手，正式确定情侣关系那天他们才接吻。当时流川枫坐在高脚椅上，是花道站起来主动亲了他。流川枫很绅士地交出主导权，耐心等待亲密升级。可年轻的恋人总是浅尝辄止，为了鼓励流川枫主动示范起来，谁知他竟一哆嗦狠狠咬了下去。尽管接下来好几天流川枫都只能靠喝冰水消肿，但花道是处男这件事得到了实锤。窘迫，急躁，难堪让他涨红了脸，可他偏偏还要逞能说不是紧张是因为角度不好，那表情真是精彩极了。  
“你笑什么，有主意了？”三井与流川捧杯，问道。  
“可能慢慢来也不错。”流川枫轻快地放下酒杯。等待花道和自己结合，构建出两人独属的关系，这在流川看来是件陌生新奇又无比美妙的事。  
流川到家后随手打开电视机，频道还是上回花道来的时候看的那个。  
“这个季节非常适合来屋久岛旅游！试想与最亲爱的人沉浸在此，感受千年古木的呼吸，看着繁星点亮夜空……”  


三周后樱木花道接到男朋友电话，神神秘秘地说要带他去旅游。樱木说你不告诉我去哪里我怎么准备行李，流川枫回答说现在是夏天带几套轻便的衣服就好，别的他会准备。樱木花道盯着背包寻思了半天。7月的成人杂志主题为事前准备，编辑寄语写道：给所有立志成为成熟伴侣的你们——套套可以迟到但不能缺席。为成熟度加分的存放地点：钱包！牛仔裤口袋！枕头下！（注意用牙齿撕咬包装袋时一定不要用蛮力哟！）樱木向来只用钞票夹，这次为了套套他特地买了短款皮钱夹，还准备了一瓶润滑剂塞在背包里。出发前他特地重温了几部影视作品。  


就这样樱木花道怀着激动的惴惴不安的心情跟着流川枫踏上行程。樱木猜不出他要带他去哪儿，但不管是哪里他都很开心能和男朋友在一起。当他踏上前往屋久岛的渡轮时，樱木眼眶一热。流川问他怎么了，樱木说是海风吹的。流川枫不知道他歪打正着了。跟喜欢的人去屋久岛看星星是他和晴子从小发誓要完成的梦想，晴子实现她的的时候樱木差点放弃。渡轮离小岛越来越近，童年里视为仙境的地方就在眼前了。流川枫在跟船上的工作人员打听着什么。眼前的男人在一年多前还对他恶语相向，现在却牵着他的手走进了梦想，幸福来得突然樱木都舍不得眨眼。  


流川拿着地图说先去看古杉树，樱木说我跟着你。少年时的他和晴子早就把屋久岛的地图和向导影碟研究到滚瓜烂熟，加上他队伍里有屋久岛出生的人，即便是第一次踏上小岛，樱木丝毫不陌生。可流川枫不一样，这是浪漫的临时起意。两人第三次走回原路，流川枫卸下背包背后湿了一片，他坐在树底下拿着地图和GPS重新确认方向。要是换成别人走三趟回头路樱木早就气炸了，可跟着流川枫就算永远走在迷宫里他也乐意。樱木不忍心看到男朋友汗流浃背，他把自己的背包挪到胸前，背起了流川的。  


“枫，要不我们试试往这边走？”  


不出半小时，流川枫看到了电视里介绍的千年巨杉。空气里的湿气很重，水雾缭绕，树木的根蔓盘踞在脚下的土壤里，真实且极具魄力地展现在两人眼前。樱木花道郑重其事地合掌拍了两下，对着古木闭上眼睛。流川枫问他许什么愿，樱木神秘地摇摇头说没有许愿是感谢。  


“谢谢你带我来这里，我很喜欢。”  


“在走了这么多弯路之后？”  


“有我这个人形导航仪在呢，不怕迷路。”  
流川枫说不上喜欢樱木花道的什么，但他着迷于他神采四射的模样。每回他兴冲冲地回望过来的时候，流川都能感觉的心头的颤动。世界上不会再有如此爽朗明媚的笑了。  
“花道，下来拍照。”  
樱木点头，跳下粗壮的树干，来到流川枫身边。  
“你想怎么拍？”  
“这么拍。”  
流川枫一把捏住他的下巴亲了上去，高举的拍立得咔嚓一声。

流川枫租好两顶帐篷，按照说明书的指引组装起来。两人一边吃着三明治一边静观落日。待到橘色在墨蓝色中彻底退去，银白色的亮光密密麻麻地冒出来，正如节目说所星星点亮了夜幕。  
樱木仰着头看到熟悉的星座，指着天空跟流川枫聊起星星的事情。从他小学时写观星日志到带着玻璃瓶去抓萤火虫，和回忆相比这里才是最美的。流川枫问为什么，樱木抓紧他的手回答说因为陪我的人不一样。  
夜里起了凉意，两人在小木屋洗完澡回到露营的地方。  
樱木花道钻进了帐篷，流川枫跟他道完晚安转身要走，帐篷门内伸出一只手拽住了他的衣角。  
流川枫扬起眉角：“你确定？”  
樱木信心满满：“这次你又没飞机要赶。”  
帐篷里的光线不是很充足，但足以看清彼此的脸。  
樱木不会告诉流川枫他为了提高吻技每天练习一小时樱桃梗打结，此刻他正大胆地深入到他的软腭，舔过舌根的小颗粒，再和他的舌头交缠到一起。流川任由他占上风，手沿着他腰后的裤边缓缓下滑，沿着光滑的臀部往前，开始挑逗起前面的绵软。樱木明显因此紧绷了几秒，随后腾出一只手伸进了对方的短裤。他故意加重动作，感受他在手中变硬，趁机调快揉搓的节奏。可流川枫明显更胜一筹，樱木站立起来的性器控制不住地微晃，老练的拇指不停地在他潮润的顶端打圈，以至于樱木闷哼一声后就泄了。  
黏湿的内裤贴在皮肤上不舒服，樱木索性连带上衣一股脑儿脱掉，露出劲瘦健壮的身体。他跪坐在流川枫腿间与他平视，眼神瞟到另一顶支起的帐篷，在继续未完成使命前，他得先把男朋友扒光。  
昏暗离散的灯光下，他看清了流川枫。樱木只觉得浑身血流都涌向了同一个地方，他情不自禁地抚摸他的锁骨，胸肌，低下头轻轻吸了下他的乳尖。那个火热的部位让他无法挪开目光，心想一只手不行就上两只手，或者他可以尝试用嘴。  
“看得还满意吗？”  
流川枫欺身逼近。他没等樱木回答就咬住了他的下巴，沿着脖子移到胸前的两点。流川一边吮吻一边把樱木推倒在睡袋上。  
樱木的手腕被牢固在耳边，流川枫的头发扫过胸前，一两缕夜风钻进来，拂过湿滑的皮肤，撩起粼粼颤栗。明晃晃的手电筒光过于耀眼，樱木想把它关上，流川枫哑着嗓音说别动。帐篷门露出一个缝隙，樱木侧过头可以清楚看到布满繁星的夜空。  
流川枫沿着上下起伏腹部线条吻到大腿根，他在那里留下了浓重的吻痕。樱木的喘息声越来越沉，流川枫抬起头看了他一眼，随即张开嘴含住了他，阴茎很快苏醒，他细细舔过根部，舌尖滑过囊袋上敏感的神经，牙齿不知轻重地咬住头部。樱木看着埋在腿间的脑袋，他肚脐往下的部分又痒又热，忍不住夹得更紧。樱木咬住嘴唇不让声音溢出来，他勉强支起上半身够到黑色的发旋，流川抬头对上他的眼，樱木的脸红得足以滴血，他瞥过头颤抖地说够了，流川暂停吞吐，樱木靠着手臂的力量慢慢挪动退出，如释重负地吐出一口气。就在此时，流川抓紧他的胯部猛地一吸。  
“啊——啊——”  
突来的刺激让樱木花道溃不成军。再度睁开眼时看到流川脸上的白色痕迹时，他窘迫不已。过了好一会儿他才憋出几个字：“纸巾在包里。”  
流川枫不仅找到了纸巾还有迷你装润滑剂，以及一个装了三个套套的皮夹。  
“你高估我了。”流川枫道。  
余韵过后的樱木没听清流川说了什么。  
流川贴着他的耳朵温柔地让他转过去，樱木照做，流川枫说屁股抬高点更好，樱木毫不犹豫。他知道接下来流川枫就会把手指伸进来，期待的渴望胜过一切。他已经射了两次，身体放松又柔软，流川枫稍微抹了点润滑剂将两根手指探进湿润的甬道。他的指腹紧贴内壁，环刮四周，再往更深的一处按压，樱木紧实的腹部缩起，流川加快扩张的频率，时不时在最敏感的部位加大力度，樱木额上全是汗，强忍着欲望回头看着流川：“枫……可以了……”  
他睁开情欲迷蒙的双眼，看到流川咬开001的包装时棱角分明的下巴，看着他熟练地把它套在肿胀挺立的欲望上，随后他又送上密密麻麻的吻，自己臀缝被掰开，涨大的性器缓缓送顶了进来。被撑满的不适感让樱木皱起眉头。  
“疼吗？”流川枫强忍着问道。  
“没……别管我……”樱木抓牢睡袋，急促地平复呼吸。  
流川将整根没入，不急不慢地在心爱的人身体里进进出出，可就是不去碰刚才的那个地方。这种半途而废的感觉让樱木难耐又渴望，急得眼睛都红了。他悄悄夹紧，自以为不着痕迹地往流川小腹上蹭了几下，接触到敏感点附近的成就感和直截了当的快感让他陶醉又满足地飘出一句好舒服。  
流川感觉温暖潮湿的密道把他吸得很紧，更诱人的是晃动灯光下尾椎骨上的记号。他将锁住腰肢的双手往上移至樱木的腋窝，将他整个人拉起来背对着他。自上而下的顶弄彻底改变了方向，樱木无意间往下一沉，流川咬住了他的颈窝。  
“刚刚那招从哪儿学的？”流川开始加重力度，边捏捻花道的乳尖，边准那点迅猛进攻。  


“天才……无师自通！啊、啊、啊……”  


帐篷外头传来窸窸窣窣风吹过的声响。帐篷里富有节奏的拍打声中还混杂着一阵阵痛苦又欢愉的叮咛。那声音刚开始是轻微且短促的，渐渐地变成了娇嗲的低喘，继而变得又细又尖。流川枫沉浸在这迷人又催情的声韵中，紧紧贴着花道的臀部将插入加深加重。

两个人浑身都是汗，紧密的结合让花道显得脆弱又无助，他被顶得不由自主往前倾，幸好流川抱紧了他。花道侧过脸微微张嘴索求亲吻，流川看见他近乎失神的表情，毫不留情地用力吮吸起来。  
樱木已经没办法回应流川的亲呢，他也管不住从喉头冒出的叫嚷，只能断断续续地喊出流川枫的名字。  
流川浑身滚烫，极度渴望把樱木花道融进自己体内，他从来没觉得人生这么充实过。 手电筒滚落在地，透着光的帐篷成为黑夜唯一炽烈燃烧着的中心。  
第二天，樱木花道闻着泥土气味醒来。他抑制不住笑意地捡起最后一枚套套放回皮夹，在熟睡的流川额头落下一吻。阳光落在碧绿的青苔上，潮气逐渐退去。樱木花道拿起拍立得咔嚓一声拍下了他最爱的男朋友。

两人在屋久岛逗留了半天直到晚上才坐船回去。  
流川枫洗完澡看到樱木花道鬼鬼祟祟的，一声不响地走进房间。  
“花道你在干什么？”声音从背后传来。  
樱木吓得来不及把照片都收好，落下了一枚。  
流川枫拿起来，樱木大叫：“不准翻过去看！”  
那照片背面写着“2005年7月15日我的第一次”，被看到不就彻底暴露了！樱木忐忑。  
“你拍我裸照？”流川枫这才找到早上薄毯失踪的原因。  
“想你的时候看看。”樱木老老实实回答，他伸手去够照片。  
“想哪个我？”  
“不就一个！樱木用力一勾终于把照片夺回。等等，他已经从处男毕业了，他得补充一句，“另一个我也会想！”  
“现在想不想？”  
“想！……不过…钱包里剩下的套套我想留着。不用行不行？”  
“不怕不舒服？”  
“会不舒服吗？不管了！我先去洗澡！”  
樱木跑进浴室，流川枫从行李箱里取出两盒001放进床头柜，不料在第一层抽屉里发现了樱木的18禁大收藏。  
流川枫犹豫了一会儿，关上抽屉，把套套放在了枕头下。  
花道为了他默默努力还不想让他知道，他得配合不能戳穿。  
樱木洗完澡光着身体跳到床上把流川压倒。两人没羞没臊地大干了一场。用后面高潮的感觉让人欲罢不能，就好像有什么东西在身体里面瞬间爆裂，快感的碎片在他身体里四处流淌，头顶，四肢都麻痹了。要说唯一美中不足的，那就是他根本忍不到和流川枫一起射。流川枫到了极限，正想从他身体里抽出，樱木牢牢地锁住他不让他退。  
“谁让你中途退场了？”樱木捋着男朋友汗湿的头发，脸色绯红，“是……哪里不够好吗？”  
流川枫咬住他的耳朵轻笑，“舒服得我不想出来。”  
  
樱木好像取得了非凡胜利似地勾紧流川的脖子打了个响啵儿，生疏但热情地扭动起下半身。流川枫大力顶弄了十几下尽数泄在恋人的身体里，他趴在樱木胸前喘气说“花道你真棒。”

樱木心满意足，他的表现极佳，一点都不像菜鸟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手电筒滚落在地，透着光的帐篷成为黑夜唯一炽烈燃烧着的中心。
> 
> ——  
这句话有参考黑塞《纳尔齐斯与赫尔德蒙》。非常喜欢小说里面的情爱描写。


	4. 流川枫的Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二十代的樱木花道是三十代流川枫的青春之源~

流川枫和樱木花道的交往始终是聚少离多。  
自从七星号的旅行结束，鹿儿岛和东京两边赛程都排得满满当当。  
流川枫不是别人，所有和球队有关的事情都喜欢亲力亲为。  
虽然球队安排了几个助教协助，但总是有布置不完的任务和处理不完的人际关系在等着他。  
樱木花道这边球队的凝聚力越来越强，他不会缺席任何一场比赛甚至是训练赛。  
十月熬完是十一月，眼看就要到十二月了。  
数数日子，热恋中的情侣已经有一个半月没有见到彼此真人了。  
两地相隔，积攒下的不止是思念，还有各自的性欲。

三井寿这阵子见到一脸倦容的流川枫总会用“欲求不满”来讽刺他，还会特地给他准备了特制的柳川锅。  
泥鳅，牛蒡，鸡蛋。都是些“强身健体”的好食材。  
流川枫照吃不误，但回到家就会想要抱抱花道。  
可残酷的现实是，花道远在九州。  
流川枫只能靠幻想花道的样子暂时解决自己的渴望。

这天晚上流川枫刚到家洗完澡，就听到门禁滴滴滴的提示声。  
他的花道在显示屏里向他招手。  
“枫，快开门！！教练破天荒让我们休息三天，所以我出了训练馆就直奔机场了！超幸运的！今天航班没有延误！就是……我忘了带你家的钥匙……”  
年轻的恋人就是会像这样用浪漫的惊喜和爱意猛击他的心，流川枫从没如此幸福过。

等花道一进门，两人就开始接吻。  
起初是在玄关，然后挪到客厅的沙发上。  
“等我先洗个澡，真的是直接从训练场过来的……”花道阻止了流川枫解开皮带的双手。  
流川枫一秒都不想等，“不用， 等会儿还是要洗。”  
花道脱掉上衣，既然男朋友不介意，他也不客气了。

花道在九州过着苦行僧一样的生活。练球，比赛，恶补英语，吃饭，睡觉。  
小天才的学习能力很快，英语能力蹭蹭蹭往上涨。  


花道抓着埋在他胸前的黑色脑袋盘紧白皙的腰肢。  
流川枫上衣都没来得及脱，他自己也好不到那里去，毛衣被卷到胸口，羊毛碰到下巴有些痒。  
两人心满意足地发出低吼，各自释放了一次。  
节奏很快，动作很激烈，结果很爽。只不过心里还是空空的。

接下来流川枫和花道会去卧室把没脱完的衣服脱完，没说完的情话说完。  
这一次过程时而快时而慢，动作一会儿轻柔一会儿激烈，结果更爽，就连心里都能高潮到尖叫。

“积了好多。这阵子没想着我打飞机？”  
“……我也想啊，有时候练完连洗澡的力气都没了。你也没资格说我…”  
“那再来一次，换个姿势?”  
“继续上次的。老规矩，你不能乱动，手也是。”  
“这么锲而不舍？”  
“Practice makes perfect.”

流川枫从上到下重重地贯穿花道，感觉差不多了他就停了下来。他靠坐在枕垫上让花道发起又一次挑战。这时候的花道最想要他，会收缩起括约肌夹紧他，水润柔滑的密道一抽一抽的，等他发出难耐的声音后，花道会搂着他的脖子起起伏伏。快感一旦中断，要恢复到同等水平需要加倍努力。前面没有了慰藉，不管是吸还是夹，亦或是毫无规则的绞缠，花道都越来越忘我。流川枫遵守约定，坐着看他在身上起起伏伏。花道投入得闭上双眼，没有看到黑眸中如豹般伺机出动的幽暗情欲。他也想过干脆让花道实现一次心愿，但这种想法在看到他的迷蒙泪眼后转瞬即逝。

流川枫重新把他压到身下，接下去他可不会手下留情了。

出人意料的见面暂缓了思念，花道在流川家痛痛快快地休息了两天。  
两人相处的大部分时间是平淡琐碎的。  
鹿儿岛毕竟是地方县，除了秀美的自然风光，并没有特别吸引年轻人的娱乐设施。  
花道觉得，东京的好处就是有数不尽的高级百货店。  
流川枫早上会准时去球队报道，直到晚上才回来。  
花道睡到自然醒，稍作锻炼之后就去了商场。  
逛逛运动品牌，挑挑新衣服，试试篮球鞋。  
完了去商场地下一楼买点午饭和晚饭的半成品。  
流川枫家里的厨房是空的。两个人都不会做菜，也不想把时间花在烧饭上。  
等他逛完一圈回家，流川枫也差不多到家了。  
晚饭以后两个人去浴室泡泡澡，再到沙发上看看电视剧，聊些无关痛痒的事情。

轻松快乐的时光一眨眼就过去了。

花道不在，流川枫会去三井寿那里解决吃饭问题。  
老板又端出了柳川锅。  
他还装作好心地问了问可爱的小学弟。  
“流川，这两天气色好了不少嘛，因为什么呀？”三井寿觉得学弟应该会捧场，说他料理做得不错。  
可是流川枫从不卖他面子。  
容光焕发的俊俏脸，细长的眼角往上一挑，就说了一个单词。  
Youth。


	5. 马斯特贝町

房间里的暖气哄得人喉咙干疼，樱木花道不得不起来喝水。  
他瞥了眼对面的老式公寓楼。青灰色的砖墙连着黑灰色的屋檐，挂在上头的冰棱丝毫没有化冻的迹象。  
陌生的风暴，连日的雨雪，猝不及防的降温。  
真不知道费城这鬼天气什么时候才能结束。  
好在神通广大的经纪人打点好了一切，不出家门也能吃喝玩乐、加锻炼。

地板上的加湿器正卖力地播撒水雾，他仍然热得发燥。  
还是秋田的冬天好——口感香糯的稻米，气味醇厚的大吟酿，暖人心脾的温泉汤。  
昨天刚做完一整套肌肉按摩，身体松散得都不像是自己的了。樱木花道把鹅绒被踢到角落，四仰八叉地躺在大床上发呆。现在是休假，就算他躺尸一个礼拜都没人来管他，就连流川枫也不会。  
最近一次见到他是在深夜的直播上。

西装革履的东京队主教练出现在画面里。他双手环肩站定在场边，一如既往的冷酷严肃。主场落后十五分，他喊了暂停。男人暴力敲击战术板，用再熟悉不过的日语对球员们展开狂轰乱炸。摄像机不合时宜地凑近，看嘴型就知道年轻的主帅说了什么。

——滚。

全日本身价最高的球员们们没一个敢顶嘴，他们表情里写着紧张和畏惧。

言语压迫，精神攻击。  
原来流川枫这套是学的美国人，原来这就是所谓的垃圾话trash talk。  
樱木好像破解了什么万年谜题似的，噗嗤一声笑了起来。

暂停结束。  
东京队增强严防，比分差距逐渐缩短。最后五分钟男人在场边坐下，不停用目光扫视场上的死角。樱木在比赛结束后特地打了越洋电话。时机绝妙，对方声音里的火气还没消。

——恭喜流川教练，首战以一分优势大获全胜。

电话那头传来一声轻哼。樱木花道继续说道。

——日语的垃圾话杀伤力果然不行。我数了数，你今天说了三次「笨蛋」，五次「废物」，结束前还说了两次「蠢货」。说来说去就这么几句，我都听厌了。

樱木猜测流川枫还在球场上，他能听到源源不断的嘈杂声和快门声。

——「大白痴」 怎么样？  
他特地加重前四个假名的读音，短促有力的节奏卷上了一层冷冽的性感。

—— I’m perfect. Thanks for asking.

流川枫放声大笑。  
樱木花道的脑回路还是慢半拍，男朋友的笑声感染了他，他跟着一起笑。可笑完才发现对方是在笑自己。他绞尽脑汁搜刮最近新学的垃圾话，想给流川枫一个惊天大反击。

—— Fuck my ass! How’s that?

花道想说的其实是fuck your ass这点他秒懂。但无意的微妙差异让流川枫心里一热。现在纠正错误也太不解风情了，他犹豫了一会儿。

—— Fine,but enough for the trash talk.

樱木花道以为赢了一局，得意洋洋地笑给流川枫听。他男朋友英语说得很好，从来不用难词装逼，口中的短句小词都听起来特别带劲。那头的吵闹声不见了，被安静包裹的声线有些失真，散发着要命的磁性魅惑。

—— Now how about some dirty talk?

一想到这里，樱木花道冲着天花板笑骂了句，拿起遥控器打开电视机，用这种方法驱散隐形的诱惑。

流川枫第一次来费城是和樱木一起，他呆了两天。恋人的英语听说不太好，又是第一次离开日本，流川枫担心交流上发生问题。可神奇的是就算不用语言，大部分人都能理解花道想表达的意思。

第二次是两个月后，那次他呆了五天。  
流川枫陪花道提了车，去了街角的拳击馆，在早午餐店买了贝果。樱木花道偏要尝试新发型，流川枫就陪他做了一天的贴头辫，隔天又陪他花了大半天去拆。

尽管电视男主角字正腔圆的英语像奶油一样润滑甜蜜，樱木花道却愈发地百无聊赖。记忆中冷感迷人的嗓音正如他最爱的纯米大吟酿，一滴由口入心，沉醉晕眩。

可能是他擦了流川嘴角的贝果屑，可能是流川看到了他耸动的喉结。  
不知谁挑起的，情事来得突然，地点也不合宜。  
后座车椅落下后，车内空间一下子变大了。  
急促的交叠摩擦让两人暂缓思念。

流出枫侧卧着从背后抱住花道，他会观赏着那枚红枫不急不慢地挤进花道股间，等待已久的阴茎在套弄下再次涨大。他捧住花道的脸加重湿吻，花道抓紧他的膝窝主动贴近。  
火热在身体里越埋越深。  
樱木花道会情不自禁地用臀部磨蹭身后人的小腹，换来的是更加凶悍的进攻。

情与欲，温存和统治。

他喜欢与流川枫对视。  
他喜欢让黑色的瞳孔看着自己。  
那种极端到不近人情的专注让他意乱情迷。  
他让流川枫射在里面，想把他和篮球动作一样刻入本能的记忆。

花道加快了手里的动作。颤栗的高潮过后他懒得动弹，节目里的外语就像一首催眠曲。  
他又睡着了。

灰蒙蒙的费城国际机场。  
流川枫拖着行李箱在人群里看到了樱木花道。  
两人在出口处偶遇了旧人，那个代替了流川枫的西班牙人。

——Rukawa! Hola, Qué tal? Qué sorpreso! Hace mucho que no te veo. Cómo estás?  
<流川！你好，太意外了，我们好久没见了！你怎么样？>  
——Santi? Hola!  
<桑迪！你好>

——Sigues jugando baloncesto?  
<你还在打篮球吗？>

——Soy un entrenador.  
<我现在是教练。>

——En Japón?  
<在日本？>

——No, Trabajaré aquí.  
<不，打算在这里工作。>

——Muy bien! Quién es? Tu amigo? Qué guapo!  
<太棒了！他是？你朋友？好帅！>

——Es mi amor. Seré su entrenador.  
<他是我爱人，我会当他的教练。>

——El sol!  
<你的太阳！>

——Sí.  
<对。>

——Qué bien.Te felicito. 

<太好了，为你高兴>

樱木花道装模作样听了半天，没听明白半句，但是天才不需要外语也能交流。那个人跟流川枫一样高，眼睛是绿色的。脸上始终笑嘻嘻的，他猜十有八九说了你好我好之类的。

——说话还弹舌，听着像不良，流流流流川，哈哈哈哈。  
——枫，你为什么会讲西班牙语？这次回去前教我几句。

流川枫一边跟花道慢慢解释，一边想着在费城的计划。

可能首要任务是纠正花道对垃圾话的概念。傻瓜笨蛋不是垃圾话，F你F我也不是垃圾话。 总不能进了职业队还整天出洋相。不过花道的确聪明，Dirty talk一点就通。

（写文的某个傻缺：小笨蛋，流哥当然是为你去学的。）


	6. Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当樱木遇到流川枫初恋

Shuffle! Shuffle!是一档全年龄向综艺。节目看点：将不同领域名人混搭，让他们组队完成挑战或任务（非恶搞）。比如演员和歌手搭档造小木屋，油管红人和知名律师挑战街头叫卖，等等。节目每次的盈利都全额捐献给公益事业，名人们很乐意接到邀请。

为筹备黄金周特别节目，工作人员根据问卷调查重新选定了Shuffle对象。其中就有人气度排名第二的九州区篮球联赛冠军队队长兼MVP球员樱木花道的名字。导演看了眼清单，发现这次进前三的都是现役运动员。人气度排名第一的是前阵子福冈马拉松银牌得主鹤岛绫，排名第三的是棒球选手。导演沉思片刻，把第三候选划掉了。为什么？没为什么。导演喜欢，觉得莫名带感。况且他俩都是运动奇才，节目特辑名字好起啊，“shuffle between 两个天才”！一个是在大学期间就打破亚洲马拉松记录的长跑天才鹤岛绫！另一个是从国中到大学都称霸国内篮球联赛并得到NBA选秀机会的篮球天才樱木花道！

导演捧着一叠高清彩照，看着颜值爆表的两人笑开了花。可是有个问题。鹤岛绫和樱木花道似乎没什么交点，话题呀梗什么的不好找。于是导演决定让助理再熬五个通宵深挖深挖。这一挖可不得了。首先，两人是校友。遗憾的是樱木还没入学，鹤岛就去了美国发展。其次，两人获得各自人生里程碑的胜利居然是在同一年。这些偶然让节目组获得了掘地三尺的动力。脸上冒出三颗痘的相田AD抓了把鸡窝头，张大赤红的双眼确认屏幕上的字后，一路小跑进了导演办公室。

樱木花道接到经纪人电话时正在男朋友家里玩游戏。

他没参加过综艺节目，和电视圈的交集大抵是赛前赛后采访之类。篮球在日本算不上主流，但樱木花道凭借其出色的人格魅力打败了棒球老将。标志性的红发让他成为日本知名度最高的运动员之一。镜头前丰富真诚的情感表达为他赢得了很多路人粉。

有一段采访花絮拍到樱木花道路上碰到一个男孩，特地停下来给他手里的篮球签了名，两人还合了影。照片上的樱木花道戴着黑色鸭舌帽穿破洞牛仔衣，显得特别年轻阳光富有亲和力。后来小孩接受地方报纸采访时提到这事，说樱木哥哥为了拍照错过了巴士，所以问他借了五百日元坐新干线。记者当时就笑场了，问那樱木选手还钱了吗。小孩说当然，他亲笔写信督促我练习还送了我吉祥物玩具！

樱木翻了翻节目邀请函和节目预告，这次似乎要为商品拍平面广告，节目收益有机会捐赠轮椅篮球协会。樱木没多想，给经纪人回复说同意参加拍摄。

晚上他跟流川枫去三井店里吃饭时说了这事。三井迫不及待问跟他搭档的是谁。樱木兴致盎然地打开手机，说：你们知道鹤岛绫吧，新宿街头有他的海报！

手机屏幕上是鹤岛选手在高原集训的照片。神情冷峻，精瘦的躯体闪闪发亮。

等等，哪个鹤岛绫？三井一愣，目光对准流川枫。那位还在平静地给樱木添菜。

还有哪个？就是跟我一样天才的那个！樱木舀了一勺流川枫给的茶碗蒸，笑道。

樱木要上口语课提前走了。

流川枫慢悠悠地喝完最后一口甜点，看向三井：你看了我一个晚上，请问有什么事吗。

三井抖掉烟灰，冲流川枫说：鹤岛绫，你前男友。小樱木知道这事儿吗。

他不知道。流川枫回得斩钉截铁，这是巧合。

说多了吧，你认为我多管闲事。小樱木虽然有时候神经大条，但这方面挺敏感的。节目上会有互动，你确定不要跟他打打预防针？三井建议。

流川枫盯着杯子看了会儿，没说好也没说不好。

三井见他一副云淡风轻的模样，心想是自己多虑。

坐到餐厅打烊，流川枫走出商业区时再度看到玻璃墙上的跑鞋广告。鹤岛绫代言的。他踟蹰了一会儿，在花店门口停下脚步。

流川枫捧着粉色芍药刚进公寓，卧室那头传来一阵手忙脚乱的收拾声，可以肯定是花道撞到了柜子。樱木一边揉着膝盖一边走出来迎，因疼痛而皱缩的脸在看到鲜花的那刻瞬间舒展开来。

送你。流川枫将花送到他手里。

哇，遇到什么好事了？怎么想到送花给我！樱木的眼中充盈笑意，流川枫在他清澈的瞳孔里看到了自己。

看见你就是好事。流川枫直言，你在卧室做什么，鬼鬼祟祟的？

不能告诉你，这是我的小秘密。樱木撇过脸将花放进花瓶。

和我有关吗？流川枫咬了一下樱木的鼻尖。

我的小秘密都和你有关，以上是你能知道的所有内容。

上下起伏的黑色的刘海刺得樱木眼皮发痒。说完，他挑起眉毛，解开了流川枫领口的纽扣。

趁流川枫洗澡的空挡，樱木争分夺秒欣赏了几眼照片。专业大炮拍出来的就是不一样，他心满意足地合上笔记本。有个跟九州队交情不错的体育记者无意间拍到一张流川教练叱咤球场的高清照，樱木花道就问他要了底片。收集流川照片的习惯缘来已久。以前他收集的流川枫美照大部分都是官方渠道获得，比如报纸杂志采访，或者官网截图。私照非常少，这种抓拍是无价之宝。樱木不清楚他的恋慕是什么时候萌芽的，即便现在两人处于热恋期，这个小陋习他想戒也戒不掉了。

流川靠着背垫，樱木靠着流川。电视上正在复播上月的国家队友谊赛，两个人都很喜欢这场比赛。流川枫是主教练，带领以樱木花道为中心的日本队和海外强队打成了平手。

这场你打得很好，有几个传球做得非常妙。流川枫实话实说，语气透着骄傲。

都是教练战术布置得好。樱木毫不吝啬夸奖，他继续说：相比不能公开的更衣室花絮，我更喜欢我们在球场上的表现。

流川枫听到更衣室三个字捏了一下樱木的腰，示意他说下去。

我直接说多没意思，你听解说！樱木下巴抵在流川枫光洁的胸口，神神秘秘地。

流川枫闻言，竖起耳朵。解说清亮的声音顿时变得立体起来。

电视解说：观众朋友们你们看到了吗！日本队十号选手樱木花道守住篮下为队友创造了绝佳的射篮机会！两分钟前他刚从两米零八的大前锋手中成功抢断，现在又贡献了一记妙传！运动能力令人叹服！……得分了！得分了！樱木选手得分了！啊~看他开心的样子我也跟着激动起来。啊，他跑到了场边！啊！他和流川教练击掌了！（此处解说叫破音了）看来是战术得到了很好的实施，流川教练笑了！大家看到了吗！流川教练笑了！哈哈哈哈，这真是一场激动人心的比赛！安西老师，您是樱木选手大学时期的教练，看到两位高徒的配合，您有何感想呢！

安西老师：哦嚯嚯嚯，天作之合。流川教练的战术发挥了樱木选手的优势，樱木打得越来越好了，流川作为后起之秀超越我了，哦嚯嚯嚯。

电视解说：看到这样的他们我很感动，以前在东京队的比赛看不到这样的互动呢！记得比赛刚开始的时候樱木选手鞋带开了。流川教练替他重新打了结。想必各位观众朋友与我的心情是一样的！啊，又投进了！看来流川教练情绪很高。他是想抓樱木选手的头发！哈哈哈，樱木选手很配合，还冲镜头比了个V字！ 

电视解说：安西老师您发现了吗，他们的眼神。樱木选手每次速攻得分后都会看向流川教练。我采访过樱木选手，他说篮球运动员时期的流川枫是他的精神偶像，这招过人技巧是看了流川录像学来的。这真是令人憧憬的羁绊呀！流川教练相比之下显得严肃很多，每次樱木选手罚球他都会看他，两人很默契！

……

流川枫听了大半，会心一笑。他揉着樱木的颈窝，戳穿他的小心思：你喜欢这场比赛，是因为我们在球场上公开调情了。

樱木得意点头，我们不同队，这样的机会可是千载难逢。我知道你也很喜欢。第四节你可是一直在注视我。

流川枫轻笑，我是在看球赛的形势。

嘁。樱木送上一起白眼，侧身关上了床头灯。

你这就睡了？流川问，不聊聊吗。

聊什么，这两天没什么新鲜事。樱木转过头，目光朝上。

流川枫贴近，手指划过樱木的下巴：那就说说口语课上了什么。

哦！樱木眼睛发亮：学了个词！

是什么？

Maniac。樱木说着，嘴角上扬，直直地看进流川眼里。Maniac, just foryou.

Good。流川的嗓音变得低沉，他将五指伸进干燥蓬松的红色发丝里，抓牢：How about me driving you crazier?

樱木的呼吸变得灼热，半眯双眼，抬起脚勾下了流川的内裤。

隔天流川枫开车送樱木来电视台的时候嘱咐他说话要注意，接不上梗就打马虎眼，大家不会苛刻运动员的。樱木嘲笑他怎么变得跟经纪人似的。

到底是第一次参加节目录制，樱木略显僵硬地坐在化妆间等着做造型。他从镜子里看到鹤岛绫的侧影，那形象和训练图上的判若两人，最主要身上的戾气变淡了。再加上他栗色的头发又细又软，比樱木矮了一个头，忽略年龄还真有种邻家弟弟的错觉。

正如节目组所料，樱木花道和鹤岛绫没什么共同语言。除了例行打招呼，两人在现场基本无交流。工作人员把一会儿要完成的任务指南发给两人并作了简要说明。

任务主线是拍摄矿泉水的平面广告。鹤岛绫一向以刚硬冷峻的形象出现在众人面前，这次shuffle需要他反转为亲和温暖，所以造型师把他的头发拉直并作了柔顺。而樱木花道的特征是干练阳光，Shuffle的方向是欲。

对，没错，樱木选手您的拍摄主题是欲。相田AD信心十足地解释起来，我们希望您可以向观众展现健朗的欲，如果您本人OK的话，稍微有点色色的也没关系，哈哈哈哈。节目不会要求您裸露，这点请放心。绝对不会做出任何有损您个人声誉的举动，录制前已经跟篮球协会打过招呼了。

我要和鹤岛先生竞争名次？我听说以前都是合作项目。樱木问道。

啊，是这样的。我们做了前期调查，两位人气真的很高。为了提高残疾人体育基金筹款，我们打算扩大参与人群，设立了投票机制。平面广告会投发公开平台，得票最高者将有机会向赞助商提出追加金额要求，不过有范围限制啦，两千万日元以内。

也就是说，如果我赢了，我可以让赞助商追加捐款两千万？樱木确认。

是的！两位的参与，已经为残疾人体育基金赢得了三千万捐助，接下来就看两位表现啦！相田AD双眼炯炯发光，对樱木说：樱木选手，我希望你能赢！我曾经也想进篮球部，但是出于同辈压力还是选择了棒球。如果您能赢得这次的投票，就等于篮球打败了长跑，肯定会为促进大家对篮球运动的喜爱和认可！

嗯！我肯定不会输！樱木自信满满道。

对了对了！拍摄平面之前，两位主角还是需要一定程度互动的。任务支线是给中学生教打篮球和正确的跑姿，拍摄会随时进行，导演要求两位运动员务必做好各自的表情管理。相田说完就跑开了。

挑战对于樱木而言很难。首先，道具有且仅有一瓶厂商提供的矿泉水。其次，他穿运动服跟“欲”八竿子打不到一起。反观鹤岛绫，改了发型气质就柔和了许多，跟樱木站一起整个人显得小巧，爽朗的主题和矿泉水更配。

拍摄正式开始。节目组带两位明星从东京来到指定拍摄地，位于宫城县的私立初中兼传统体育名校，仙台学院。

鹤岛绫从车窗外看到母校的时候露出难得的微笑，说：没想到你们会选这里！

他看向初次见面的樱木，礼貌介绍道：樱木选手，这里是我的母校。

樱木雀跃地点头，在流川枫母校拍摄让他有种浪漫的偶遇感。如果不是在拍节目，他的下一句肯定会是：这也是我男朋友的母校。

樱木迫不及待拉开车门，报纸上黑白的校门重新镀上了黄铜色，阳光下熠熠生辉。

鹤岛绫走得悠哉游哉，脚步中带着怀旧感。樱木花道跑东跑西，观赏校园的同时还在寻找和流川枫有关的线索。

导演觉得两个人不聊天不行，跟着摄像走到跟前主动提供了话题。

导演：鹤岛选手，您是在初三的时候参加了人生第一次马拉松吧？

鹤岛：参加的是半马，是第三名。

导演：训练很辛苦吧。樱木选手平时喜欢跑步吗？

樱木：喜欢呀！我小时候住在山上，地势不平，更类似越野。我到大学前都没用过跑步机，哈哈哈。

导演：哈哈哈哈，还有这回事！没想到呢~秋田有海，吹着海风跑步感觉很棒吧！

樱木：当然！赤脚踩在沙滩上很舒服！还有海浪拍打在脚踝上。鹤岛前辈喜欢越野跑吗？

鹤岛：嗯，暑假和朋友一起跑越野是令人难忘的回忆……对了，我很推荐电视机前的观众朋友进行越野跑，可以训练全身肌肉。樱木选手肌肉长得很好，建议继续跑哦！

樱木自然而然带起了话头，鹤岛也接茬了。两人就越野跑聊天，气氛轻松不少。

来到学校展示厅，各项高中赛事的锦旗和奖杯挤满了陈列柜。樱木听着鹤岛的介绍，从建校初期的照片看起。来到篮球部，他心满意足地找到了流川枫的照片。

照片里的男朋友十分青涩，脸上表情淡淡的，还没有大学时期的锐利。樱木驻足看了好一会儿，才发现鹤岛也在他旁边。

鹤岛：篮球部是仙台学院的王牌社团。实不相瞒，我做过半年候补，哈哈。

樱木&导演：哇！真的？

鹤岛：小时候我觉得打篮球能让人长高，腿长了步幅就大了。你看，这个小个子就是我，旁边这位是……他们都快一米九了，我当时一米七显得很矮小。

樱木顺着鹤岛的手指来到流川枫的照片上，他直觉两人是认识的。

导演眼尖：咦？这位好眼熟啊！不就是东京队的流川主教练吗！樱木选手应该也看出来了吧！您跟流川教练交情很好。

樱木笑着点头，同时捕捉到鹤岛投来的一缕眼神。

导演：这么说来，鹤岛选手您和流川教练是校友兼队友咯？早知道我们应该邀请流川教练一起参加节目的。可惜！据说他不爱上电视。

鹤岛：枫不喜欢媒体，他从小就这样。

导演：哇，两人是可以直呼名字的关系吗，看来学生时代关系很好呢！

鹤岛含笑默认：樱木和教练关系更好，我看了国家队的比赛。非常棒！

那声自然流露的“枫”在樱木心里掀起了不小的波澜。以至于他接下来的举动都有些心不在焉的。他在脑海里查找能直呼流川枫姓名的人物关系，筛查来筛查去，只剩下家人和恋人两个选项。

在加上鹤岛看流川枫照片时怀念的眼神，前男友身份昭然若揭。

听鹤岛的描述，他跟流川枫很早就认识了，至少比他樱木花道要早。那些年他们在脚下的这片土地发生过什么呢。在拍这些老照片的时候他们又说了些什么呢。

原本令樱木惊喜的故地巡游因为这个发现一下子变了味，从甜味变成了酸味。

鹤岛绫教田径部跑姿时，美得像一幅画。脚掌着地时的轻盈感，仿佛漫步在云间。

樱木被吸引了，他挪不开眼睛。或许在遥远的过去的某天，流川枫曾和他一起汗流浃背地跑过凹凸不平的草地，在浓密的树荫下扇扇子乘凉，在清凉的溪边做一些亲密的事情。

同时代的他或许在跟晴子讨论哪家刨冰更好吃。或许是一个人在生锈的篮球架下练习投球，瞒着一心想让他打棒球的老爸偷偷打工攒钱去外地看篮球比赛。

樱木，你在想什么呢？轮到你了。鹤岛绫拿毛巾擦汗，对长跑的热爱在小麦色的脸上一览无遗。

啊……没什么，我热身结束了。樱木接过工作人员递来的篮球，甩了甩被阳光烤得热乎乎得红脑袋，朝篮球场跑去。

樱木刚跑到球场上，一帮青春期少年少女就开始欢呼。有个调皮捣蛋的和尚头学生举手向樱木花道提问。

和尚头：樱木选手！请问您人生中学到得第一个得分技巧是什么？

樱木席地而坐，一手抓着篮球，整理了思绪：带球上篮，就是你们说的庶民投篮！

和尚头：啊！好逊哦！我还以为是灌篮耶！

看似是和尚头前辈的某位女生瞪了他一眼：等会儿出去跑一万米，为你缺乏运动员精神向樱木选手道歉！

樱木被女生的话逗笑：他说的没错，姿势是没有灌篮帅。可也需要好好练习哦！

和尚头：樱木选手，我说老实话，我打篮球就是为了把妹。

樱木笑：那你现在把到了吗？

和尚头嘿嘿一笑凑近他：她以前都无视我，刚跟我说话了。这算是前进的一小步。

樱木打量起晒得黢黑的和尚头，看到他手臂上清晰的肌肉线条，顿时明白他捣蛋的理由：别光说不练。这样，我需要一个对手，你来进攻，我来防守，如果你投中一球，篮球就送你！

对战开始。和尚头很专注很拼，樱木花道有意无意地放水。最后一球樱木反向创造了进攻机会让和尚头上篮，球进了。篮球明星“愿赌服输”，篮球递给和尚头，黑色油性笔在球上写了：来吧！/(谐音：恋爱)！

午饭前节目组顺利结束了部分拍摄，导演问两位名人有没有特别想吃的。樱木说随便都可以，鹤岛绫提议吃碳烤牛舌和毛豆糕。

老板：欢迎光临！（送来一瓶低度烧酒）

鹤岛：大叔，身体还好吗？

老板：托您的福。咦，你是……

鹤岛：您不记得了，以前我来您这，您总会给我加饭。

老板：啊！是你！我想起来了。你现在是冠军啦。梦想实现了呀。

鹤岛：是呢。（面向大家：想吃什么随便点，我请客！）

老板：以前你和一个打篮球的老是一起来，那小子还嫌我做的毛豆糕太甜。

鹤岛：哈哈哈，我好久没听人喊他“那小子”了。

老板：失敬失敬，我前些日子在电视上看到他了，真是没变呢。

鹤岛：嗯，时间过得真快，一转眼十五年了。

两人在一边聊起往事，摄像师可没闲下来。他举起相机，捕捉到了鹤岛绫最柔软的神情。意味着鹤岛绫的主线任务完成了。

樱木花道吃着烤牛舌，心里不是滋味。别提什么“健朗的欲”了，就连笑都很勉强。他端起酒杯，辣口烧酒让他呛了一下。

相田：樱木桑，我查了气温，下午很热，我们可以改到晚上拍摄。

樱木：不需要为我调整。下午还要教同学们防守技巧，肯定在结束前完成。

相田：樱木桑，您跟学生们的互动真的超棒！我在旁边看着都想回到学生时代！

樱木礼貌致谢。

相田：总觉得有点对不起你。

樱木：怎么了？

相田：看样子这次shuffle的主题对你很不利，真的抱歉。

樱木镇定精神，大方一笑：能扭转局势的人才是真的王牌！

午饭过后节目拍摄重启。鹤岛绫的交叉手臂在看电脑照片，有些惊讶于自己的神情。樱木私下递给他一瓶冰咖啡。

鹤岛：谢谢。樱木，你很有前途，可以去美国发展。

樱木：嗯，球队已经签约了，下半年就走。

鹤岛：恭喜。美国是个很好的地方，你一个人更要好好努力。

樱木：我不是一个人。

鹤岛：哦？陪练教练一起吗？那再好不过了建议带按摩师，那里训练强度很大。

樱木：你误会了。我不是一个人，我有恋人，他是我的精神支柱。

鹤岛了然，语气很洒脱：在陌生的地方有人陪你一起打拼，是幸运的。

樱木：不过枫暂时会留在日本，这里欠他一座总冠军奖杯。

鹤岛一愣，他看着樱木俊朗的面孔，顿时什么都明白了。

鹤岛：原来如此。希望你不要介意我上午的举动。我和……流川，已经很久没见面了。

樱木抿了抿嘴唇，沉默点头。

鹤岛：回到日本比赛，不知怎么就想到以前的事了。

樱木：你们以前……一起跑步吗。

鹤岛：是啊。他小时候耐力不行，是我教他越野的。不过这些都是陈年往事了。你们很相配！我真是迟钝，看录播的时候居然没发现。

樱木没想到鹤岛如此直白，不好意思地笑了笑。

樱木忍不住问：你有在交往吗？

鹤岛坦言：长跑是一个人的战役，我已经习惯这种感觉了。我下周就要出发去埃塞俄比亚。训练比赛，训练比赛，生活就是这样的。就为了进步0.01秒。

樱木：不孤单吗？

鹤岛摇头，喝下一口咖啡：我比流川更享受这种感觉。

拍摄开始。樱木花道和同学们的互动很热血，半点没有欲的感觉。题材限制，又不能搞得太成人向。这可愁怀了导演，平面效果的输赢是一回事，半边开天窗是另一回事。节目组必须照顾到名人的感受，也怕得罪樱木的粉丝，他有点后悔这个选题了。

樱木越努力去表现就越表现不出来。

相田&导演：要不你去散散心？找找灵感？

樱木腹诽，光天化日之下在校园里找得到才有鬼。

樱木脱离摄制组去了趟洗手间。走过走廊，经过篮球部活动室。看得出是翻新过的，高级木门，高级地板，闪亮如新的浅蓝色衣柜。

最靠近门的第一列衣柜上贴着历代使用过此柜的篮球队队长名字，流川枫的名字赫然在列。名字下是他亲笔写的：我要当日本第一。

樱木伸出手摸了摸泛黄的标签纸，柜门上还画了学弟们的涂鸦。

樱木找到一只油性笔，在流川枫名字旁边写下了is Hanamichi Maniac。

一周后，Shuffle shuffle 黄金周特辑如期而至。

三井寿是该节目死忠粉，特地约了两人看电视。地点流川枫家中。

三井：吼，鹤岛比以前黑不少，肌肉线条越来越劲了，看来练得很猛。明年伦敦站可能要破纪录了。

流川：他向来如此。

三井看看樱木，他好像有点不自在。

三井：小樱木，柠檬水好喝吗。

樱木：挺好喝的。（发现三井是在捉弄他，脑筋一转）酸酸甜甜，重点是甜。

三井：嘿，这反应很成熟。嘛，人人都有first love，流川有，我也有。

樱木：……

流川用力枫踢了三井寿一脚。

流川枫看着被三井寿逗得脸红的花道，所有感官都充斥了浓烈的恋爱气息。 

节目进行到鹤岛平面照亮相，压轴好戏要上场。

樱木紧张地看到广告播完，忍不了了：你们看，我去午睡了。

流川不明所以：困了？（对三井）你可以走了。

三井：我不走，还有十分钟就结束了。小樱木你不想要我的投票吗？

樱木：……那你们慢慢看。

樱木花道不想看电视屏幕的理由只有一个，那张平面照真得好色。从更衣室出来后，他嫌热脱掉了外套，只穿了一件黑色背心。日头很毒，他觉得燥热。顺手把矿泉水瓶扔在了草地上。亮到发白得阳光烫红了他的脸颊，想起比赛过后流川枫在更衣室对他的爱抚和亲吻……

相田AD喊他的时候他才睁开眼，照片在这瞬间成型。

在回东京的路上看到后期在修照对他的表现力赞不绝口，樱木再次看到那张照片，羞得套上了连帽衫的帽子。

转到客厅。节目已经结束，三井哑口无声。

流川：你发什么呆，快点投票。

三井：啊，哦……这……小樱木居然能做出这么色的表情，我小看他了。我没在做梦吧，照片上的确是他。

流川：……

三井：哈哈哈哈哈，我懂了。我走了！

某天流川枫在新宿街头看到鹤岛绫的海报时，才知道他回来了。尘封已久的回忆弥漫出夏日气息，尽管味道很淡，却是存在的。左手边是在试穿新一代乔丹的花道，右手边是以非洲高原为背景肆意驰骋的鹤岛绫。他的目光没有在黑白海报上逗留，目之所及都是那个鲜活可爱的生命体。

拍摄结束的晚上樱木花道憋了几个小时没跟他对视，聊到节目就故意扯开话题。流川枫先耐不住了。

流川：没提前跟你说鹤岛的事，是我不对。

樱木：除了你父母，我头一回听到别人直接喊你枫。你根本无法体会我的心情。不过就算你提前告诉了我，也减少不了这种冲击。

流川：鹤岛跟我，有十多年没见了，也没怎么联系过。

樱木：等等，他该不是你的初恋吧！

流川：……

樱木：你！

樱木从沙发上弹起，走到厨房觉得太近，走出公寓觉得太远，后来索性把自己关进了浴室。一个曲腿坐在浴缸里，一个干脆站在门外等他出来。

浴室里爆发出一阵吼叫，很快便安静下来。

流川枫连喊了好几声花道都没有人答应。等他意识到家里还有备用钥匙时，樱木开了门。

流川枫仔细看他的表情——不甘心甚至有些愤怒，想装作若无其事却没成功。他咬住上嘴唇，皱着眉头，先看看脚下，兜了一大圈之后对上流川枫的眼睛。

流川：想问什么？

樱木：第一个问题，你对他说过我爱你吗？

流川：没有。没记错的话，当时我说“我觉得你还不错”。

樱木：第二个问题，第二个问题……他是你初吻对象？

流川：是，蜻蜓点水的那种。

樱木：你第一次是跟他？

流川：只是用手。

樱木：……

流川：还有吗？

樱木：最后一个问题。

流川：请说。

樱木：你……你帮他绑过鞋带吗？

流川：我就帮你系过。

樱木深吸一口气，又慢慢呼出。来回三次后，他拉住了流川枫的手。

樱木：我想通了，不能把时间浪费在过去上。你记住，我才是你的现在和未来。

流川：我一直是如此认为的。

两人走回客厅时，流川枫问了他三个同样的问题。

樱木的回答很简单，三句话都有同一个名字，那就是流川枫。

樱木睡得迷迷糊糊的，想到还有四个月就要去美国的事。一阵喀嚓声打乱了他的思绪。

樱木：你在干什么。

流川：试试手机拍照效果。

樱木：我流口水了？（左右确认，没有）

流川枫坐到床边：看到照片，感觉错过好多，之前应该多拍点的。

樱木：……照片底片在我这里，可以送你。

流川：不止这次，我想保留你的表情。

愁眉苦脸的，害臊别扭的，兴高采烈的，欲罢不能的，诱惑迷人的。

流川枫可以清楚回想起两人的一点一滴，这是他头一次产生把回忆实体化的决心。

樱木抱住他，得意道：你找对了老师！

流川：？

樱木：在收集照片这方面，我可是你的大大大前辈~

流川：为什么？

樱木：以后你会知道的！喂……你拉我短裤干嘛。

流川一把按住他，摸上红纹身笑道：事前纪念第一枚。


End file.
